


Eros

by Nightingale231



Series: Types of Love [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Scene Rewrite for More Gay, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale231/pseuds/Nightingale231
Summary: Eros - deep, enduring love for your partner(s)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson (One-Sided), Luke Castellan/Annabeth Chase (One-Sided), Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson
Series: Types of Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206965
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also - I noticed a bunch of people subscribing to the work itself in a few of my other fics. These works are standalones unless stated otherwise; you'd be much better off subscribing to either my user or the series itself. :)

Percy watched in horror, not believing his eyes.

He dropped to his knees, drawing blue _(sadness, despair, rain)_ eyes to him.

No, no no no _no._ Of all the people in the world, why did it have to be-

"P-Percy?" Luke's voice scratched. "You- I- Did you ever love me?"

Twin gasps echoed from people neither of the two on the floor really thought of.

"Dammit, Luke," Percy laughed through a sob. "You said we'd rewrite the stars together, don't you _dare_ go back on your promises now."

"I can't stick around, love," Luke whispered. "You know I can't."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it, you asshole."

Percy sobbed, loud, hiccupping breaths escaping him as he watched the love of his life slowly bleed out.

"I- You'll wait for me? In Elysium?" Percy asked, needed to make sure.

"Always and forever, right, Percy?" The blond croaked. "Do you still have it?"

In lieu of a response, Percy kissed him softly, once, twice.

And as the light in Luke's eyes went out, Percy couldn't hold it back any longer.

He screamed his throat raw, let the anger at Kronos, at Zeus, at everyone who'd lead them to this point.

_"We need a shroud," he told the gods. "A shroud for the son of Hermes."_


	2. 2

"Hey, Percy."

"Hey."

They spoke of nothing when they met, they _couldn't_. It was all Luke could do to keep all knowledge of his and Percy's relationship from Kronos. It was all Percy could do to not let Sally know of who he met with under the stars on their fire escape.

"I have something for you."

Percy turned to look at his blond lover.

"What is it?"

Instead of answering, Luke pulled a small box out from his back pocket. He didn't kneel, even when Percy's eyes widened a bit.

"You probably know what I was going to do, but let's face it. We wouldn't be able to get married with everyone breathing down our necks all the time, and I thought this could be a bit more discreet." He opened the box and pushed it to the son of Poseidon along the fire escape, then turned to look back that the stars. "Perce, I have no idea when Kronos' next step will be, and I'll be _damned_ if I don't give this to you before that."

"Luke." His love's wobbly voice whispered. _"Luke."_

The black-haired boy turned around, walking back into his room. Before Luke could panic, though, he came back out with two silvery strings clutched tight in a fist. He opened it to show Luke two long, thin chains.

Luke picked one up, staring at him. _Are you sure?_

_Always._

They laced a ring onto each chain. Fastened them, fell asleep together while exchanging lazy kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very welcome, as is concrit. Just be nice!


End file.
